Smile at Me
by lilylouise95
Summary: Set in 7th year when Lily and James are friends. Lily realises that she wants to be more than friends with James but will this ever happen or will seventh year Hufflepuff Amelia Watson manage to steal James away from Lily?
1. Forlorn

**A/N  
>This is written for The Title Challenge on the HPFC forum<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter films or books.**

A loud high pitched giggle cut through the air for what felt like the hundredth time this lesson. Would that girl ever shut up? For the first time in my life I wished that I was in transfiguration (which is saying a lot because I hate transfiguration!) at least if we were Professor McGonagall would have told her to shut up by now. Another high pitched giggle met my ears, letting out another groan I whirled around shooting a death glare at the same girl who was making those terrible squealing noises.

Now you may be wondering who was giggling. Well, at the back of the classroom sitting next to one James Potter sat Amelia Watson. Amelia is a seventh year Hufflepuff and we are exact opposites. She has long straight blonde hair where as I have long curly red hair. She is tall and an athletic build whilst I am just under average height. Her eyes are a clear blue colour whereas mine are a deep green. Also Amelia is quite happy to go along with things where as I stand up for what I believe in which is sometimes a good thing, other times I wish I could be less argumentative it would have saved me a lot of time if I had just become friends with James in the first place instead of avoiding him and screaming at him whenever we did meet. Since I actually started talking to James I have seen what others saw all along he really isn't as bad as I thought, in the few months I have actually talked to him we have become very close friends. Anyway, getting off task, again. Basically Amelia Watson is the definition of perfect maybe a bit dumb and bitchy but apart from that.

Another giggle erupted from her stupid mouth.

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath as I once again whirled around in my seat and glared at her.

"Lily, stop being so touchy! Amelia is in no way a bitch, yeah her giggle can get annoying but she is one of the kindest people in Hogwarts" My friend Alice berated me, her and Amelia were fairly close friends they had been for years now. Personally I don't see what Alice sees in her!

"That's easy for you lot to say" I muttered angrily gesturing around me vaguely "She is nice to everyone else but me she's never liked me"

"Don't be silly Lily of course she likes you" Alice lied through her teeth.

I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly at her which seemed to have the desired effect because she gave in and told me the truth.

"Fine, she doesn't like you but we all know why that is, don't we?" As though it was common knowledge though to be honest I have no idea why she seemed to hate me and only me. I mean she was kinder to the Slytherins than me for Merlin's sake!

"Cause we are opposites?"

"No silly it's because of James" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How has the fact that she hates me got anything to do with James?" Now I am truly confused! What has James got to do with all of this?

"Isn't it obvious she fancies him?" Alice asked looking at me like I was stupid, which I am not by the way.

"Yes of course I noticed" I replied somewhat bitterly. "That is obvious, I mean look at the way she is acting" I said pointing behind me. Simultaneously we both looked round as yet another giggle filled the room.

"I still don't get why that would make her hate me" I mused.

"Oh come on Lily can you really not guess? She feels threatened by you"

"Wh...What? Threatened by me, why?" Now I am lost what has Alice been drinking to make her think Amelia would feel at all jealous of little old me?

"James has always paid you more attention and flirted with you whilst virtually ignoring her! She used to be so jealous of the attention he gave you and so began to hate you. Recently since you and James have become friends and he has stopped asking you out constantly, he has started paying her more attention again so she now feels no longer jealous but somewhat threatened by your presence" Alice finished. Why couldn't she have just told me that in the first place?

"Oh, I get it" I answered and Alice muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Finally" but I pretended not to hear.

"But I still don't get why she feels threatened by me...James has hardly spent any time with me recently and when he has it has either been during head duties which trust me aren't very eventful or when you and the rest of the marauders have also been there" I blurted out in a disappointed tone before I could disguise my disappointment.

"Oh my god!" Too late, I can tell, she has picked up on my disappointed tone and has come up with a theory.

"You fancy him don't you" She whispered loudly might I add.

"Shh" I hushed her making hand gestures and looking anxiously around the classroom for anyone who might have heard. Another shrieking laugh filled the room distracting everyone including potential eavesdroppers.

"I'm right you do don't you?" She quietly whispered this time, a massive grin lighting up her face.

I opened my mouth ready to deny it when Alice cut me off.

"Don't you dare even think about lying to me Lillian Evans!" Alice exclaimed looking at me threateningly, I know there is no way out of this so I might as well just tell her.

"Ok I'll tell you...I do kind of, sort of fancy James" I quietly admitted feeling a slight blush rush up to my cheeks.

"I knew it!" She shouted causing everyone in the room (apart from Professor Binns, our teacher, who carried on oblivious to everything around him)

"Shh" I angrily hissed, my blush growing. Eventually the quiet chatter started again and unfortunately so did the squealing giggling noise Amelia was making!

"How long you fancied him for?" Alice suddenly questioned.

"I don't know a couple of months, maybe" I sheepishly answered.

"And you haven't told him yet?" She asked disbelievingly.

"No of course not"

"Lily this guy has been chasing after you for nearly seven years now and you haven't even told him you feel the same?"

"No of course I haven't! Besides I haven't really seen him lately and when I have it's never just us and when we are alone all we talk about is head duties. Besides I don't think he likes me like that anymore, I am just a friend to him now. He treats me like any other of his friends he doesn't even argue with me, give me extra attention or smile at me like he used to" I said grumpily.

"What? He does smile at you I have seen him" Alice said sounding confused

"Yes he does...but it's not the same loving smile it's just a polite friendly one now"

"It is kind of your fault though Lily, you did tell him that you were only ever going to be friends and that he should move on and find someone else"

"At that point I didn't fancy him! Also I didn't think he really would" I sighed exasperatedly. "Looks like he has though" I sighed sadly looking longingly towards the back of the classroom where James and Amelia were sat leaning towards each other as James whispered something obviously funny in her ear as she let out another piercing giggle.

"Come on Lily don't look so forlorn... I know what will cheer you up and take your mind off James the party in the Gryffindor common room tonight! We'll all make an effort, especially you, and get dressed up in our best party outfits you'll make James so jealous!" Alice gushed excitedly, bless her parties always got her so excited.

"I'm not convinced it will get my mind off James but it's worth a shot! It will be good to go out with the girls!" I also gushed finally starting to feel excited as well.

I only have to suffer through another four lessons then it is finally the weekend and I can let my hair down and party with my friends.


	2. Dread

**A/N**  
><strong>Just like to say thanks to peacock33 and Zsara for the reviews :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books or films**

You know how earlier I said I was excited and looking forward to the party tonight well I take that back! I know it's a big change before lunch I was really looking forward to the night ahead but now a mere hour later I am sitting in Potions dreading the night ahead. This is how this big change happened.

~~Flashback~~

Finally it was lunch time and my closest friends and I were making our way outside towards our tree which stands proudly next to the black lake. When out of nowhere Amelia Watson stepped blocking our path.

"Guess what... James just asked me to the party in your common room tonight!" She squealed.

What! James asked her why would he do that? Can't he see what she's really like? Why didn't her ask me? I looked around to see everyone congratulating a smug looking Amelia. Only Alice was left facing me studying my hurt expression. Quickly I controlled my features to hide the hurt, Alice gave me a reassuring smile before we both pretending to be thrilled for Amelia. Unfortunately, Amelia took all the nice congratulations as an invitation to spend lunch with us which it defiantly was not! Ok, so everyone else probably meant it as an invitation and wanted to hear all the latest gossip but I for one did not!

Slowly we made our way down towards the water Alice and I hung back slightly letting the others overtake. I finally let my facade of happiness drop once we were alone.

"Oh Lily, cheer up it might not be what it seems" Alice said putting her arm reassuringly around my shoulders and hugging me slightly towards her as we walked.

"Yes it is Alice he asked her on a date to the party what other explanation could there be?"

"Well... Maybe he just invited her as a friend invites someone to their party"

"No it can't be it's not James' party so why would he be inviting people? If he is why didn't he ask us?" Though I desperately wanted to believe Alice's theory how could it be true I haven't seen or heard that he has invited anyone else.

"Why would he invite us Lily he knows the whole of Gryffindor already know and it's not like we need to be told the password like people from other houses" I am still now convinced but I decided to let her finish with her new theory.

"Think about it the marauders are always trying to make the party even better by invited people from other houses, they must have to be invited and told the password at some point. Maybe Amelia just took a friendly invitation as a date!" It did make sense how else did other houses find out about these parties? They must have been invited to the other parties by Gryffindor's and the marauders would probably be heavily involved in inviting people.

"I suppose that makes sense" I slowly admitted "but I'm still not convinced why she would exclaim it like it was a date?"

"She is probably just hopeful or deluded. Don't worry Lily it's probably not even a date! Let's not let it ruin our lunch though because we have no proof it's a date so let's forget about it" Alice replied dragging me towards the lake she always knew what to say to cheer me up.

By the time we got down towards the water everyone was sitting in a big circle between the black and the tree.

"So when did James ask you out?" Marlene McKinnon (one of the girls I share my dorm with). Marlene is one of my closest friends but like the rest of my friends she doesn't know about my feelings for James so would naturally be excited and curious about Amelia's announcement.

"At the end of third lesson just before lunch started" Amelia beamed, I had the urge to jump at her and slap that stupid smile of her pretty face but Alice's hand on my shoulder reminded me that Amelia might just be exaggerating and instantly calmed me down. She better be exaggerating! After a few more minutes of talk about James and Amelia the conversation moved onto other boys. By now the circle had moved slightly and we were all sitting in different places nearby. I had my feet dipped in the cool lake water along with Alice. I was lost in my own thoughts as I stared out across the Black Lake having switched off when Amelia was waffling on in her stupid high voice about James.

"So Lily, who do you like?" Amelia questioned bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Erm...No one" I lied sharing a quick sideways glance with Alice.

"Come on Lily there must be someone you like" Marlene pushed. I know she was only trying to get me more involved in the conversation. We have been friends for years now so she probably saw that I had zoned out and wanted to include me but why did she have to choose this moment to make me get involved though?

"Yes Lily, you must like someone" Amelia said in a fake sugary sweet voice with another fake smile plastered on her face.

"No there isn't anyone at the moment" I answered looking back out over the lake before anyone noticed the faint blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"What about one of the marauders surely you fancy one of them" Amelia pushed, she was clearly fishing, trying to ask indirectly how I felt about James. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice give me a pointed stare as if to say I told you she felt threatened.

"No, why would I fancy one of the marauders?" I said acting shocked.

"Talking about us again are we Flower?" The familiar voice of Sirius Black boomed from behind me.

"No, Black I was just asking Amelia here why I would ever fancy any of you" I answered smiling slightlyas I turned around to see a fake hurt expression cross his face for a second before it was replaced by his usual grin.

"That hurt Flower there are lots of reasons you would fancy one of us marauders" A disbelieving expression crossed my face, though we both knew I was only joking since I had become friends with James I had also become closer to the other marauders not including Remus because I had been friends with him since first year. Sirius ignored my look and carried on.

"For instance there are our strikingly good looks"

"Our amazing sense of humour" James added mischievous grin lighting up his features as he suddenly appeared almost out of nowhere and joined Sirius.

"Our intelligence" Remus joined in appearing from somewhere behind the tree and going to stand next to James.

"Our overall amazingness" Peter tried to join in with as he too appeared next to the others from behind the tree. Everyone including the marauders had given Peter a slightly disbelieving look but before anyone could question him.

"JAMES" A shrill voice exclaimed before a blur of person flashed across my vision it took a second for my brain to realise it was Amelia who had launched herself at James and was currently kissing him whilst holding him tightly towards me. To my surprise James didn't do anything to stop her instead he kissed her back. So it was true he did ask her out.

"If you will excuse me I have some homework to finish I muttered before grabbing my stuff and storming back towards the castle.

"Lily, do you have to do that now?" Someone called from behind me but I ignored them vaguely hearing Alice making an excuse up for me.

"I convinced her to come out earlier instead of doing her homework then, so we compromised that she would leave lunch early to finish" I heard her lie for me everyone must have fallen for it because no one came after me.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Now I'm sitting in potions trying to ignore the giggles Amelia kept letting escape. As I looked back I saw her and James sitting really close at the back of the classroom whispering to each other with big smiles lighting up their faces.

"Ignore them Lily, so are you still looking forward to the party tonight?" Alice questioned trying to take my mind off James.

"To tell you the truth, Alice, I was looking forward to it but now I'm dreading it! They will be there rubbing their relationship in my face all night"

"It's ok Lily I'm sure it won't be that bad you could always not go if you really didn't want to"

"No I have to I told the girls I would go and they will suspect something if I don't"

"True they probably would suspect something. I'll make sure you have fun if you want I could tell Frank that we are having a girly night. I'm sure he'll understand"

"No Alice! You can't do that you have been looking forward to this date for ages! I will be fine honest I will just try avoid the loved up couple" I am not about to let Alice ruin her night for me.

"Class dismissed" Slughorn shouted stopping any further conversation I would have had with Alice. I can easily avoid James at the party I mean I have been avoiding him for the last six years at Hogwarts surely I could manage one more night avoiding him! Couldn't I?


	3. Strand

**A/N: I'm sorry I have taken so long to update this (I didn't realise how long it had actually been) but with exams and coursework deadlines it has been very busy the last couple of months and I've had little time to write.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from Harry Potter<strong>

The party in common room was due to start in ten minutes; the girls and I were nearly ready after an hour of preparation. Alice, who was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress which was fitted till her waist where it flared out slightly before ending mid thigh, was just finishing off doing my makeup. Suddenly Marlene appeared out of the bathroom, her hair freshly washed and straightened hair fell gracefully to her waist. Unlike Alice she was wearing a short, one shouldered, skin tight, pink dress that showed off her perfect figure. I wore a strapless emerald green dress, from the sash under the bust the dress loosely skimmed my figure ending a few inches above my knees. Finally Alice finished my makeup and I walked towards the floor length mirror in the corner of the room taking in my appearance.

"Are you sure this is suitable guys? Isn't too much for a party in the common room?" I said looking sceptically at my appearance. I had to admit I looked good in the dress, it suited me well but it did seem a bit too much, I had never worn anything like this to a simple party in the common room I normally just wore a casual dress or something.

"You look great Lils! James isn't gonna know what hit him" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Why would I care what James thought" I asked Alice shooting her a pointed look. Stupid Alice and her big mouth Marlene doesn't know I fancy James.

"Oh give it up already Lils I've known for ages! Plus the looks you were giving James and Amelia sort of confirmed it"

"Was it that obvious" I asked feeling somewhat defeated. If it was the obvious who else has noticed?

"Don't worry Lils it was only obvious to me cause I know you so well" Phew for a minute there I thought everyone knew.

"Now hurry up and put these on and let's party!" Marlene said thrusting a pair of emerald heels into my hands before putting her own heels on and heading for the door. Marlene was a notorious party animal, many students are surprised that she, Alice and I are such close friends because let's just say me and Alice aren't in any way, shape or form party animals! We do enjoy going to parties but we don't go as wild as Marlene and some of the other girls.

Quickly I put on the heels and followed Marlene and Alice out the dormitory. As soon as I stepped out the dormitory the music hit me. I could hear it faintly from inside our dorm so I knew it would be loud but it didn't seem this loud! Together we made our way down the staircase and into the fray of people. All the furniture had been pushed to the side to create a massive dance floor area. To one side there was a long table with refreshments on and on the other side of the common room a massive DJ deck. I guess either Sirius or James had transfigured it from something.

Quickly I made my way through the crowd towards the drinks table where I helped myself to a large cup of probably spiked punch. Turning round towards my friends whilst taking a large gulp of my drink (defiantly spiked) I saw their mouths hanging open and looking at me with shock.

"You do realise that's spiked, right?" Alice questioned. To which I nodded whilst drinking some more letting my eyes scan the room. Suddenly my eyes caught sight of Amelia and James dancing very close in the middle of the dance floor. A sour expression was on my face as I quickly looked away knocking back the rest of my drink before picking up another and doing the same.

"Wow slow down there Lilyflower" Sirius exclaimed looking at me with a slightly shocked yet approving look as he came over to join us.

"Shut up Sirius" I exclaimed "Don't call me Lilyflower" I snapped at him. To which he just laughed making me want to strangle him.

"Sirius leave Lily alone" Remus backed me up as he seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Suddenly the song ended and I couldn't help but look out onto the dance floor. To my surprise I saw James making his way towards us, quickly I looked away so he wouldn't see me staring.

"Hi guys" His deep voice exclaimed from behind us.

"Where's Amelia" I asked him noticing she wasn't glued to his side like normal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw all my friends give me a knowing look whilst I ignored them focusing on James who was now stood between me and Remus.

"She went over to see her friends for a minute" That meant she wouldn't be joining us for a while her friends could literally gossip for hours without stopping! I thought whilst trying to keep the smile off my face.

After a few minutes of talking James turned to me and asked "Lily would you like to dance?"

"Yeah sure" I smiled back as he took my hand and led me towards the centre of the busy dance floor. We had only been dancing for a couple of minutes at the most when out of nowhere a hand grabbed my shoulders and tore me away from James.

"Bitch, get your dirty hands off my boyfriend" Amelia shouted as she flung me away from James and stood almost protectively in front of him.

"I always knew you wanted him for yourself" she carried on shouting when James grabbed her and swung her around to face him looking furious.

"How dare you call Lily a bitch and for your information I was the one who asked her to dance! She isn't trying to steal me Lily and I are just friends" James shouted back at her. He looked angrier then I had ever seen him before as him and Amelia started arguing to each other.

Remus came up behind me and comfortingly put his hands on my arms before leading me away from the arguing couple back towards the rest of our friends. From over by the punch I couldn't hear the argument anymore because of the music all I could hear was my friends trying to distract me with small talk but I blocked them out as I stared off into the dance floor where I saw Amelia storm away and out through the portrait hole. James ran a hand frustratingly through his hair before strolling off out of my sight in the opposite direction from Amelia.

After that I didn't see James for a couple of hours when he appeared out of nowhere and asked me to dance again. As soon as we reached the dance floor a slow song came on and I looked suspiciously towards the DJ deck where Sirius was there beaming at me his eyes sparkling with mischief. Awkwardly I looked back to James as he put his arms around me and started to dance.

"You know we don't have to dance to this song your ass of a best friend has put on we could wait for a more upbeat song" I said hurriedly not wanting to be the reason he broke up with Amelia.

"No it's fine I don't mind"

"What about Amelia though? Listen I'm sorry I caused that argument earlier you really didn't need to stand up for me I would have understood if you had taken your girl friends side"

"Amelia won't mind and if she does then it's none of her business anymore" I think James saw my confused expression then because he decided to elaborate "Me and Amelia have broken up"

"Oh my god, James! I'm so sorry it's all my fault! You really didn't have to break up with her over some silly argument!" Wasn't I meant to be happy they had broken up? Instead I felt guilt overpower my happiness it was all my fault they had broken up!

"Don't be silly Lily none of it is your fault"

"Of course it is if I hadn't danced with you she wouldn't have been angry so you wouldn't have argued and broken up" I gushed interrupting him.

"Shhh Lilly calm down, I've been thinking about breaking up with her for a while anyway she is too clingy, jealous and really not my type. None of this was your fault just think of it as you helping me make the right decision"

"But how do you know it's the right decision? She might have been your soul mate or..." Suddenly I was interrupted by James putting his finger on my lips and looking into my eyes.

"Trust me she wasn't he whispered suddenly the song ended and with it went the moment. Before I knew it Sirius had asked me to dance and whisked my away from James. As I was dancing with Sirius couldn't help thinking that maybe after all there was a strand of hope for me and James being together.


End file.
